The present invention relates to a cup rack for holding plastic cups for athletic teams of all kinds. The cup rack is constructed of PVC foam board and holds a maximum of 14 cups, 2 rows of 7 cups in each row, and provides for each cup to be 7 inches tall. The cups are held on the rack by a 1/2 inch offset metal clip at the top of each cup and a 1 inch wide flat ledge supporting the bottom of all cups, running the width of the rack. An additional 2 inch wide flat ledge formed by heating and bending the bottom of the PVC foam board is located on the back side at the bottom of the rack for added stability. The front ledges are made of PVC foam board and mounted on the rack with VC-1 cement to form a permanent bond. An oval cut out in the center top of the rack is the carrying handle. A 1 inch slot is cut at each end at the top of the rack, 1 on the extreme left, 1 on the extreme right, and a VELCRO SELF GRIPPING ONE-WRAP strap, 3/4 inches wide and 12 inches long is inserted into each slot, to allow the cup rack to easily be mounted on any chain link fence or rail. The cup rack can also be set on a bench or on the ground for easy access by the team.